The Game
by spopococ
Summary: The game is set, the hunt is on, the prize is sought after. But as with all good things, routines end to be replaced with others. YAOI warning. Maybe a lil OOC... maybe a lot. Sucky summary. lol.


Yay 1000 hits to my profile. :P

Bet you didn't think I'd post a story for it, did you? DID YOU?! XD

Of course, it's a lemon. Always a lemon. -sigh-

I've never actually seen this pairing, I think there might be ONE other on here, I'll check soon, but the thought hit me randomly and I had to see what I could do with it. lol.

A little OOC, but come on, gimme a bit of slack. :P

**-YAOI. Ya, tis hot, tis fun, tis not for flamin'. Fo shizzle. lol. wtf is wrong with me?! -**

**-I don't own the boys, I just play with them a little. Squeenix can have them back when they're ready to pry them from my cold dead hands. bahaha. -**

--

He walked along the darkened streets, the only light available was from the nearby casino, casting a dim glow over the fresh puddles of water from the recent rainfall. It was continuing to fall as he walked, before he paused and stared up at the mako greened clouds, swirling in their stormed fury. The gentle drops of rain fell lightly on his eyeslashes as he smiled softly, sticking his arms out in the musty air. He felt even sorrier for those who live on the lower plate now, knowing that none of this miracle of earth would grace their slums. He lowered his arms and replaced his hands in their pockets as the cold became a little too much, scouring the streets for his target. It was, of course, highly likely that if said target didn't wish to be found, he wouldn't be. He could spend hours in these deserted streets, looking in any place he could think of, and would come up empty handed. It was a Turk's job to slink through shadows, and if you weren't looking with every minute inch of your attention span, they could slip right past you and you wouldn't know any better. It was then that he walked past one of the more degraded and dank looking places, glancing in the window and pausing.

He was inside.

He watched him take a drink from a glass as the bartender stood behind the counter and conversed with him, before walking up the steps of the building and placing a hand on the rusted door.

A few pairs of eyes looked up as he entered, and he offered a hesitant smile, the eyes turning away in a sudden lack of interest. Or, perhaps, because the sight of a friendly face was far too sobering in a place like this.

The game was still in play, his target hadn't left the bar. He'd find him, he'd bring him back to ShinRa and restore a sense of normality, only to do it all over again several months later. He approached the bar and smirked, the Turk gesturing for him to take a seat without so much as glancing at him. He had clearly been expected.

"You found me..." Tseng said quietly, smiling, before turning his eyes up from the bourbon in his elegant fingers.

"I always do..."

"Perhaps you are in the wrong branch of the company, Zackary..." He smirked, as he took a swig from his glass, "I've always imagined you would make a fine Turk..."

"And I imagine this place to be a little below your standards..." Zack frowned, taking his seat by Tseng as the bartender smiled with blackened teeth.

"Tseng, please... I am off duty. You are far too formal with me, Zack..." he sighed, gesturing for the bartender to refill his glass and grab Zack the same.

"Technically, you are not off duty..." Zack raised an eyebrow, "I think the correct term is 'missing', actually..."

The game had always been the same. Tseng, tired of the company, tired of his work, would leave headquarters in the middle of the night and be gone for sometimes days at a time. Zack, the only one determined enough to find him and put an end to the President's frantic pleas, would search far and wide for the Turk, finding him in a different setting all the time. Each time, the president would tell Reno and the others to find Tseng, and they would begin preparing to leave. Each time, Zack would instead volunteer, and the president would bend to his arguements. After all, what was the game if the players weren't constant?

Zack would find Tseng, usually in a place with an alcoholic licence, they would speak for hours on everything from chocobo racing to their childhood memories, before the subject would turn to ShinRa. Zack would then ask Tseng to return, bargain with him, tell him how much the company needed him, and reassure the Turk that the president wanted no other in Tseng's position. He would constantly reassure the Turk that his position was secure, and he was welcomed.

Then, they would leave, the pair walking the entire way back to headquarters alone, talking animatedly about life and the affairs within it. The Lieutenant would watch the Commander for the following months, noticing on every subtle change in persona, before Tseng would inevitably disappear once more. The chase would resume.

This time was different however.

There were no signs, no hints, no suggestions of an inner turmoil in the lead-up to Tseng's disappearance. The only odd behaviour had been on the same day of Tseng's departure, where he had sat in his usual spot to Zack's left in their executive meeting. He had leant close to the Lieutenant and whispered in his ear, "Isn't it strange, how the world continues to spin through turmoil, through war, through grief? How everything remains predictable, in the sense that no matter what we endure, this planet continues to turn?"

"Nothing is ever predictable..." Zack had replied in mild confusion, Tseng smirking as he lifted his coffee cup to his lips and drank, keeping silent for the remainder of the meeting. Then, he had left.

"I'm never 'missing' as such, Zack..." Tseng mused, the bartender placing their drinks on the counter before them, "You always find me."

"But I have to look for you, which means that you have to be missing to begin with, right?" Zack smirked, Tseng shaking his head.

"No actually..." he replied, picking up his glass and spinning it in his hands, before taking a sip.

"No?"

"No. _**You**_ never have to look, Zack..." Tseng explained, his curious eyes boring holes into Zack's, "It is entirely the Turks duty to locate me. Yet, here _**you**_ are, leaving _**them**_ in their offices, awaiting our return."

Zack turned his gaze away, shrugging nonchalantly. He always found it difficult to hold that chocoalte gaze for too long, the reasons behind it making the Turk all the more deadly, threatening to consume him with each passing day.

Tseng was right, he always was. Zack chose this game. He aimed to find Tseng, because everyday that the gentle smile and thoughtful eyes weren't within his sight, it drove him just a little more desperate for the prize he could not reach. Everytime he found him, the sight was all the more breathtaking, the piercing gaze feeling as if Tseng could see all that was within him. Every thought, every feeling.

He had lusted over the Commander since he was a cadet, bouncing full of energy as he boldly approached the Turk commander and thrust out his hand in greeting. Tseng had taken it, amusement flitting through his eyes as the tiniest hint of a smile graced his features.

_"Zack Fair. I'm going to be the next big thing in SOLDIER!" He grinned, Tseng's smile growing slightly.._

_"Tseng Nakamura. I'm going to keep my eyes on you, Cadet Fair..." Tseng said quietly, his eyes focusing all of that energy solely on Zack. In that moment, no other soul on the planet had existed, and if they had, Zack would never have noticed. All that mattered was that look, that handshake, the barely noticeable smile._

The only thing that had changed since that encounter, was the intensity and kind of attraction that Zack had for the Commander. Now, not only was Tseng exuding a large amount of sex appeal, but his inner thoughts and opinions, his ideas, his views, were something that Zack had clung to. They were all such a big part of Tseng that no matter how much he learnt from the Commander, there would never be enough to know.

Zack, simply, could not get enough.

Yet, he had kept his distance, acting around Tseng as he would with any other executive officer, excluding Sephiroth himself. Even if being around Tseng swamped him with frustration and pain of unreachable desires, he dare not voice his thoughts anywhere other then the confines of his room of a night time, his hands roaming his body with the Commander's image burning through his blood.

"I had no idea you were leaving this time, you know? It was pretty unpredictable..." Zack shrugged.

"Everything is predictable, Zack..." he stated, a small smirk creeping along his lips, "After all, you are here."

Zack snorted and rolled his eyes.

"And you're so sure that I'm going to follow everytime you leave?" Zack retorted, his own mind screaming at him that he was an idiot.

Who was he kidding by telling himself that he wouldn't follow Tseng to the ends of the world? He was hooked, and what he wouldn't give to feel some kind of mutual attraction. He hated the one sidedness of it all.

"If I wasn't sure I'd be followed, I wouldn't have left..." Tseng said simply, Zack laughing lightly.

"You're seriously saying that you leave because you want to have someone follow?" Zack teased, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Nope." Tseng smiled slyly, before turning to face the barkeep and ordering a glass of cola. He brushed his long hair over his shoulder, before clutching it in a loose ponytail and tying it with a rubber band. Zack ripped his gaze away, taking a long drink from his bourbon, before setting his glass back down. He stretched languidly on the bar stool and laughed a little.

"I don't get it then..." He smiled.

"I leave, Zack, because I know it will be _**you**_ who follows. No other reason..." Tseng stated simply, turning his gaze to meet Zack's, once again smirking over his glass. He'd heard incorrectly, he must have. Zack refused to take any suggestion that Tseng threw at him. When things seem too good to be true? Well, they usually were. So he chose instead to laugh lightly and shrug.

"You're just pretty rapt that you don't have to rely on Reno to retrieve you on your wayward adventures..." Zack snorted and Tseng nodded shortly, chuckling lightly.

"It is true that you are much better company then Reno is..." Tseng shrugged slightly, "But it is not my main intention."

Zack downed the rest of his drink, slamming the glass back on the counter and pointedly avoiding Tseng's intense gaze. The alcohol had clearly made him delirious, or he had fallen asleep at the bar and was having one of _those _dreams again, Tseng's heated gaze glued to him.

"You know what I heard? I heard that Reno picked up some girl from the slums and tried to bring her back to headquarters in your car..." Zack rambled, "Did he seriously do that because I think you would have to be a complete di-"

"Zack..." Tseng said lowly, the timbre of his voice drawing Zack's eyes to his like a fly to honey. There was a hint of mako in the confines of those pools of brown, before Tseng leant forward, resting his hand gently on Zack's knee as he whispered in his ear, "I _want_ you..."

Zack's eyes almost fell out, he was sure of it, as they flew wide open in startled surprise. Was Tseng just messing with him? Had he picked up on Zack's desires and was now simply testing how far Zack would take this? All coherent thought left Zack's mind however, as Tseng kissed, then sucked on his earlobe. Zack let out a startled moan of pleasure, Tseng pulling back with a smug look on his face. He nodded at the bartender and stood, his hand brushing along the back of the Lieutenant's neck as he moved toward the back end of the bar and the stairs leading to the rooms above, leaving the stunned Lieutenant to watch him as he left.

The bartender smiled sleazily as he cleaned a glass, leaning on the counter and looking square in Zack's eyes.

"I wouldn't wait too long boy," He said suggestively, "Or he might get started without you..."

The words brought a vivid mental image instantly to Zack's mind, and he swallowed the small groan that threatened to arise from his mouth. The bartender laughed deeply, and gestured for Zack to head upstairs. He wasn't one to be told twice. He braced himself on the counter, rising from his stool and sliding through the thinning crowd, as he too, headed for the stairs. His heart was pounding in his chest, the blood rushing through his ears, and the sweat beginning to gather in droplets on his forehead already, as he reached the foot of the stairs and paused. His gaze floated upwards, as he smiled slightly, latching onto the sight before him.

Tseng stood confidently at the head of the stairs, staring down with a teasing smirk. Saying nothing, his eyes glowed brightly in the dim lighting, luring Zack towards him like a snake from a basket. Every step, ringing clear, as the music drifting from the jukebox below faded into nothing. Each step, bringing him closer, moving him nearer, until a small confirmation of breath played along his cheek. So close now, that heat radiated from every pore, exuded into every sensory organ he bore in his body. Tseng was seemingly holding his breath, and Zack found it barely comprehensable that maybe, just maybe, Tseng had been wanting this. Maybe, just maybe, Tseng's waking moments were haunted by Zack, as Zack's were with Tseng.

A gentle brush of fingers ghosted over heating cheeks, as brown eyes flared at the contact, Zack's fingers pressing slightly harder to see how far the simple gesture would fuel. Then, fingers dragging across cheeks to run across parted lips, eyelids fluttering closed, before an eager mouth pulled at Zack's digits, enveloping them in heat and saliva. A moan, desperate, driven, as a skillful tongue swirled around long fingers, eyes gliding open just enough to gaze out seductively from half lidded lashes. A moan, repeated, as lips mimicked a future promise of lust, passion, _need._ Zack was unaware of who had even let it slip, before he had removed his fingers, crushing his lips against Tseng's, the Wutaian gasping in surprise as his mouth was captured. It was an unbearable heat, as his body pressed against Tseng's, arousal apparent in the Commander's body. The Lieutenant guided the Commander backwards, pressing him against the wall and continuing to fight a battle of power. Tongues clashed and melded, as arms clutched desperately to fabric, air pulled from lungs in a rush of lust. Zack pulled back enough to suck on the Commander's bottom lip, a surprised gasp escaping as he then moved to the dip in the slender neck. His teeth barely scraped along a pulse flutter, his tongue following soon after, Tseng delving hands into ebony spikes before a husky breath escaped.

"...Zack..."

"Mmmm..." Zack closed his eyes, the breathy issuing of that single syllable pushing him further to spiralling out of control.

"No... Zack..." Tseng breathed, a little more urgently, "_...__**Zack**_..."

"Hmm?"

"...Bed... Bedro-" Tseng urged, Zack sliding a hand further down the slender back and clutching onto the toned muscle, cutting off any further comment Tseng had been trying to make.

"..._Gods_..." A shaky whisper, "No, Zack... bed..."

Zack almost cried out with the frustration, choosing instead to give Tseng room, the flushed face of the usually calm and composed Turk fuelling his desires. He was unguarded now, full of emotion, arousal, hunger, as he shakily pulled a key from his pocket, sliding it into the key hole, unlocking and opening the door in a single movement. He spun to clutch at Zack's uniform, crushing lips together once more, and running a demanding tongue along Zack's lips, the Lieutenant a prisoner to it's will. He opened his mouth and was rewarded once more with the frantic ministrations of Tseng's tongue on his own, the Commander pulling him into the room, Zack barely having enough sense to kick the door closed behind him.

It was a frenzied fisting of fabric, as Zack clutched desperately at the Turk's shirt, his lungs begging for oxygen as Tseng continued to ravage his mouth. It stopped however, Tseng leaning to pant in Zack's ear whilst running his hand to the increasing bulge between Zack's legs and squeezing. They both moaned simultaneously, Zack from the intense pleasure that burnt through him, and Tseng from the mere sound of Zack's hitched breathing.

"No one..." Tseng breathed huskily, "No one else touches this..."

Zack snapped his eyes open to the piercing gaze of Tseng's eyes and almost challenged the words with his eyes.

"You're mine..." Tseng said possessively, hot breath against Zack's cheeks as he nodded dumbly, Tseng regarding him curiously now.

"But you were already, weren't you?" He smirked a little, dipping to plant a kiss on the Lieutenant's collarbone, Zack clutching at ebony strands of hair as the Commander smirked against his skin.

"I want you _now_ Zack..." Tseng panted with animalistic lust as he pulled Zack to the carpeted floor and began fumbling with the SOLDIER's shirt, sensual lips trailing kisses along any pale skin he revealed in the process. Zack yanked the ebony hair upwards, revealing a slightly scowling Tseng. Possibly he had pulled too hard, but it didn't matter, the look in those chocolate pools pushing away any other thought than

"If you want me... then take me now damn it..." Zack hissed. Tseng's eyes burned with mako as he smirked, hands yanking at the slacks that Zack had thrown on haphazardly that morning, Tseng's eyes not failing to notice the lack of underwear on the lithe SOLDIER.

"Commando?" Came the single word, sultry, laced with both desire and amusement.

"I was runn.. Uhhhhhh..." Zack had begun to explain, but Tseng had not seemed overly interested, instead dipping to run a tongue along Zack's length. He reached thin fingers up to Zack's lips, his mouth encasing Zack's erection as Zack's encased the Commander's fingers of their own accord. The mako in Tseng's eyes began burning brighter then ever before, as Zack allowed his tongue to swirl along thin fingers, dragging across fine skin as he bobbed his head slightly, the Commander mimicking the actions.

The pleasure was fleeting however, as soon as Tseng believed his fingers to be prepared enough, he drew them out and almost immediately pressed two into Zack's entrance. Zack's hiss of pain was swallowed as Tseng captured his lips and nibbled a little, Zack's eyes flaring as Tseng hit the bundle of nerves inside him far sooner then Zack had even imagined possible. He arched off the floor, and Tseng used the opportunity to place a hand behind Zack's back, almost cradling him as he writhed in ecstacy in the Commander's arms. His moans never went past Tseng's mouth, the heat and desire in the kiss increasing on Tseng's behalf with every moan he swallowed. He eased in another finger, and Zack shuddered. He was close, so unbearably close, and yet Tseng refused to let him touch himself, refused to let his hands stray from Tseng's arms. The Commander instead, leant forward, his lips brushing against Zack's as he smirked.

"Not yet..." He whispered, eyes half lidded and never once leaving Zack's. The Lieutenant, impatient as always, captured Tseng's lips between his teeth and nibbling slightly, pulling a groan from the Wutaian. It was then that the Turk withdrew his fingers and fumbled with his belt, before almost immediately beginning to ease himself into Zack's entrance. Zack hissed, Tseng placing his hand over the SOLDIER's lips, and smirking down at him as his head slowly lolled back.

It was a few moments before Zack realised he had been holding his breath, as the boundary began to cross from pain to an intense pleasure. All he wanted was more, even though he knew he could never get enough. He wriggled a little impatiently, Tseng getting the hint and beginning to create a rhythm between the pair. The pressure continued to grow, the heat continued to buil, and still, Tseng would not allow Zack release. He was teasing him, rolling his hips in fluid motions and hitting the bundle in nerves within Zack that the Lieutenant was soon crying out the Commander's name with every calculated thrust. The neighbours, the bar occupants, the sleazy bartender... They all must have been able to hear, and yet none of them mattered. All that mattered was those soft gasps spilling from parted lips as stray hair fell from the clutches of a confined ponytail and framed lusted dark eyes.

"Tseng... Tseng... God... please..." Zack gasped through barely restrained moans.

"What... Zack...?" Tseng smirked between his own forceful grunts, a slight sheen of sweat building over lean muscle and tanned skin.

"I need to... oh God..." Zack choked out, Tseng lacing a hand into ebony locks and tugging slightly on the Lieutenant's mane. He swooped down, capturing Zack's lips once more in a blistering kiss, pulling back and leaning in to the SOLDIER, his lips still brushing Zack's skin.

"Beg Zack... beg for me..." he whispered hoarsely, Zack's eyes, his body, his heart, burning with every torturous moment of spontaneous bliss.

"Please Tseng... please..." he cried, the Commander finally reaching his hand between the two of them and placing slender fingers possesively around Zack's length, squeezing slightly, Zack's body shuddering as the heat in his stomach began to coil.

_...so close... so so close..._

Dark lidded eyes flared open, a fierce glow within them before Tseng nipped at Zack's earlobes.

"Come for me..." he hissed, the three words being Zack's undoing. He arched off the carpet, his fingernails digging into the blue coat jacket of the Turk's suit, Tseng's name ringing clear through the silence of the room. Tseng rode his body through climax, like a bronco on a bull, before letting Zack's name fall softly from his lips, the sound more ethereal then Zack's mind had ever conjured in his fantasies of such a moment. The leanly muscled body then leant against Zack's own, Tseng pulling Zack into a lazy kiss, before he slowly withdrew and rolled to lay beside the Lieutenant.

It was quiet for a long time, Zack allowing the gentle fingers to brush along his cheekbones as the deep chocolate eyes gazed at him, a content smile playing along slightly parted lips. Zack watched Tseng closely and closed his eyes, a soft sigh escaping, despite his best efforts. Tseng had been drunk, surely, and everything would be over after this. They would return to Shinra, and the game would commence again. Everything would return to a state of normality and this feeling, this euphoria, would have to be repressed to avoid the criticism of Tseng's regret.

"...Zack...?" Tseng said quietly, Zack a little startled to hear any tone of question in the self assured Commander. He opened sky blue eyes to meet Tseng's as the brown pools creased with concern. Zack grinned a little, pushing aside any of his fears and shrugged.

"You wore me out a little I guess..." he snorted, "Don't tell Sephy-pants, he'll make some bastardish comment about my lack of appropriate SOLDIER stamina. Then he'll probably go on about how I'm highly incapable of paying attention to more then one thing at a time and probably make a comment on..."

"Your tendency to ramble?" Tseng smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh... yeah..." Zack shrugged, cheeks growing slightly warmer before Tseng's smirk dropped in favour of another concerned look.

"You do that when you are worried or nervous..." Tseng said softly, sternly, demanding answers without ever having to voice it.

"What would I have to be worried or nervous about? What concern would be plaguing me tomorrow? Nothing!" Zack forced a grin and Tseng smiled slightly.

"Ah..." He mused, running his thumb along Zack's lips.

"Ah?" Zack said quietly, entranced by the small and simple gestures of affection. Tseng pressed himself right against Zack's body and placed a kiss lightly on the shell of his ear.

"I'll be here tomorrow..." he whispered, kisses moving to Zack's neck, "and every day afterwards, should you choose to keep me..."

"I'm yours, remember?" Zack gasped, feeling Tseng's lips curl into a smirk as he bit down slightly on Zack's throat. He raised his eyes to Zack's and watched him for a moment, nodding his head slightly, returning to Zack's throat.

"And the World will know it..." He smirked against his neck once again, before beginning to suck and bite. It was to be a long night ahead.

--

The rain continued to fall as day broke, two figures slipping from the confines of a rundown hotel, breath curling into whisps of white as they hit the streets. The Game had once again gone exactly to plan, the two choosing once again to make the long and winding journey to Shinra in eachother's company, after the SOLDIER had done his share of persuasion, and the Turk had reluctantly resigned. This time however, the two walked in a content silence, matching smiles on their faces as their fingers intertwined within the Turk's coat pocket.

--

**A/N**: ooooh, I loved writing this. I really did. I really, really, **really** did.

I guess this was more for me then you guys. bahahaha. Sorry! XP

But I DO hope you guys at least moderately liked it. Cause as aforementioned, I do, cause I now think that this pairing is HAWT. XD Thanks for the profile hits, and the continued love. XD


End file.
